You Belong With Me
by Genkai-chan
Summary: A long term fanfic about Horatio and Cali. She watches him every day and finally wants to make a stand to show him how they are made for each other, even though he’s always busy with someone else. Calleigh loves him and she’s waited far too long. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Genkai chan:

Okay I haven't written in a while since I haven't had too many reviews on my stories though I could get back into it this coming month since I won't be in class. Next semester is gonna be murder on me so I don't know how frequently I will post other chapters for this and my other things. Though if I do get reviews, I will make a better effort!

**Pair:** Calleigh and Horatio. As always. Hehe.

**Setting:** I guess before season eight, as I comment in my other stories, I am not watching CSI: Miami anymore due to how the show is going. So whatever season eight has, I'm ignoring it.

**Summary:** Listening to Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, made me think of Cali so I will be using the parts of the songs to make each chapter so that this isn't a huge rushed songfic. Cali of course goes through her memories of Horatio and of course thinks he belongs with her more than anyone else. It's sappy, sad and cute. I hope. Please look at my other DuCaine fics and review!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.  
She doesn't get your humor like I do..._

You Belong With Me – Chapter One

It was a typical sunny day in Miami, everyone was dressed in their usual clothes and going about their usual business. We were just working on a new case regarding a family who had been trapped in their burning home at night. It was a tragedy but we saw horrible events every day so we all eventually built hard enough shells to continue our work without feeling too depressed. I know it sounds a little harsh but if you don't develop a tough exterior, this job will tear you apart. Sure, there are cases that touch me personally but it is best to keep an emotional distance. Even so, I can't seem to take that knowledge and apply it to my social life. I've had this thing for someone and after a year, I figured it would go away. Boy was I wrong. It didn't go away at all. In fact it just became stronger, so strong in fact that I knew he was the one. And with that assurance, it freaked me out to even be around him.

One minute he's single, and the next he's not. Talk about crazy. I guess I don't have the best luck with men to begin with but this was just bad luck. Of all the people to steal my heart, it had to be Horatio Caine.

I was walking along the halls with a confident smile plastered on my lips. We had no leads thus far but I was certain that with my test results, we could get somewhere. I looked around and wondered where Horatio was. I couldn't help it. It was a second nature to me. I saw Eric and he walked over to me. "Hey." He said simply, smiling to me. I could tell he was interested in me, but I made it clear to him plenty of times that nothing would happen between us. I saw him as a friend, a brother, a colleague, nothing more.

"Hey there, I hopefully have some good news. We could use it. So have you seen Horatio?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, he's in his office." Eric replied and gestured behind him, up the stairs to where H's office was.

"Thanks!" I said and walked up them. I had always envied Horatio's office. It was almost like it was built to view us down below. Like he was meant to look after us. And it was fancy. But unfortunately he hardly got to spend any time in it. And if he did spend time in it, it was to hide, do paperwork, or talk to someone. It was clear to me when I first met him, that he wasn't the kind of person to sit behind a desk. He liked to have a hands on approach and get involved. I got to the top and noticed the door open ajar. I opened it slightly, hoping to be quiet and courteous. Instead, the door just made a loud screech and he looked up. He had a phone in hand I gave him my best I'm-Sorry look. I was sorry but I knew speaking up wouldn't be polite. Horatio motioned me to come in, which I did.

"No, no Julia…he's doing fine." He said which made me instantly frown. Julia. I really think he could be doing something better with his time than associating himself with a woman like her. How she ever managed to catch his eye is something I will never understand. "Kyle is fine, I'm more worried about you." He said gently as I stood by his desk, though I kept my distance and acted as if something else had captivated my interest. Which was a lie. Nothing but the red haired man could have my attention in any situation. They chatted a bit more until he hung up and looked to me, lacing his hands together. "Cali, what can help you with?" He asked.

"Here, I have some great news that can help us. And, why are you sitting up here all by yourself?" I asked lightly. "You should come with me to go look at the house, Delko and Wolfe are busy and Natalia has the day off." I wanted to keep things light but I didn't want to seem too odd about coming up here and not mentioning work.

"Thank you." He said and took the folder from me and studied it with that discerning gaze of his. I gulped a little and waited, as if I was back in middle school awaiting approval from that certain teacher that everyone wanted to please. "Yes, this is good news." He got up and pushed his chair in, it had been bothering me so I had to speak up.

"Is everything okay?" I blurted out and could easily see his confusion. "With you and…Julia?" I asked, being more specific.

"Oh yes." He said, though it was obvious he was lying so I gave him a dubious look. "Well no, she's not doing so well." I waited for him to continue. "She's not taking her medication and I made one little comment about how she needs to shape up or she'd be sent off and away from Kyle and she lost it." He sighed. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Well, she's not in her right mind. She can't see that you're just looking out for her." I said, trying to relive him, but at the same time I wanted to just say how bad Julia was for him in the first place.

"I guess she doesn't get me sometimes." Horatio just said and moved to the door with the folder and I followed him down to the ground level. "Anyway, shall we go and investigate?"

"It's our job, handsome." I smiled happily.

* * *

( That's it for now, should I continue? Should I continue my other stores? Any requests out there? Talk to me please. ^^ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Genkai chan:**

Wow…look it all these reviews. My resolution for this year is to update my stories at least a few times a month. This semester will be very busy though but I never forget about my fanfics. If I don't reply, I feel so terrible! So here is the second, and not last, installment of this fanfic! Keep up the interest guys! I love you all!

**Pair:** Calleigh and Horatio. As always. Hehe.

**Setting:** I guess before season eight, as I comment in my other stories, I am not watching CSI: Miami anymore due to how the show is going. So whatever season eight has, I'm ignoring it.

**Summary:** Listening to Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me, made me think of Cali so I will be using the parts of the songs to make each chapter so that this isn't a huge rushed songfic. Cali of course goes through her memories of Horatio and of course thinks he belongs with her more than anyone else. It's sappy, sad and cute. I hope. Please look at my other DuCaine fics and review!

**Umbrella-ella:** Haha thanks, and I'll look at it. ^^

**Pinkyster:** Thank you, I hope you read on.

**LA Calleigh:** Ahh a familiar face. Nice to see you!

**lt2:** That might come up, though probably in one of my other stories.

**LawDog1:** Thank you. Cali is sneaky like that. And I'm not a huge fan of Taylor S, she's okay but this song just screamed 'write me!' XD

**Youreconfusingme:** Yep, will do.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

You Belong With Me – Chapter Two

Horatio and I had a successful outing and now I was in my little chamber, working the night away. I didn't have a date to go on and my father wasn't free so I decided to stay in and get ahead on the bullets I had to work with. I had my computer playing a classic song by The Temper Trap, called Sweet Disposition. It was a sweet song about love and of course my mind helpless wandered to Horatio. And as usual, thoughts of his own romances soon followed. I can't help but cringe at the thought of him with those women. To me they are so undeserving. I know I seem so petty but to me it's true.

What Horatio believes is different though. Oh well, I just sat back in my chair and watched as the computer program continued to run for any striation matches. I was getting tired though so I was thinking about getting up to go get some coffee to keep myself awake. I heard the door open and looked up to see none other than Horatio walking into my domain. "Hey there handsome, what are you still doing here?" I asked as I started to smile.

"I saw your car still here and came to make sure everything is alright." He said softly, giving me one of his concerned looks, which was easier to see since he had his trademark shades off. But now his blue eyes were much easier to get lost in.

"Yes, everything's alright. But they would be even better if I got a hit on one of these bullets." I said and glanced to the computer screen and then back to him. I was definitely consumed with getting a good lead. Sure it was for the greater good and my job, but also because if I wasn't preoccupied with something, I would be distracted by my boss. "You don't have to stay here you know?" I mentioned to him as the song continued to play, I had it on repeat.

"I love this song." He just said and moved closer and leaned on the desk close to me.

"Is that why you're staying here?" I asked and gave him a sly look. It was an accident though and I quickly removed the smile from my lips, giving myself my usual professional look.

"Not just that." Horatio said and looked to me, which caused me to look off. I couldn't handle this. It was hard enough being around him on the day shift, but this was different. It felt as if all my feelings for him were brimming and I couldn't control them. I mean, we were alone, at night, with a romantic song in the background, excuse me for getting caught up in the moment.

"Then what is it?" I asked and tilted my head towards him and decided to try and control myself.

"A laugh, a kiss, a cry…" He trailed off. "I don't really remember the words." He smiled guiltily and looked down.

"But how can you forget something you love?" I asked.

"I haven't listened to it in a while…" He said. "Julia nor Marisol cared for the band." He shrugged.

"So? I can see plenty of ways around that. That's not really your excuse is it? Of all the things The Great Caine could come up with?" I teased and gave him a shocked look.

"The Great Caine?" He repeated and I laughed. "I'm not that great."

"Sure you are." I said and got up. "You're amazing, strong, kind, considerate, passionate." I paused before I went too far in that direction. "helpful, sweet, determined, brave, smart. Feel free to stop me." I said when I noticed my ramble. I looked off in embarrassment. "I mean, I know you're imperfect and there are so many flaws about you…" I reached out and took his hand out of instinct. "But I know you. And you are great. The Great Caine." I wanted to smack myself for that added comment at the end but I had to use it. I had to add the stupid joke so that just in case he could tell how I felt, he would think I was kdding.

Which is the opposite of how I feel. So why do I wanna shout my love to the mountains one minute, and then the next hide behind a lame joke? I'm horrible. "Thank you Calleigh…I…" He was clearly at a loss for words so I retracted my hand and looked back at the computer and sighed in annoyance. "No match?"

"No…" I said, which almost had another meaning. Maybe we weren't a match either. Maybe this mood of mine was just due to the night. I'm not a night person anyway. Horatio is just throwing me off my game! "Now what should we do?" I asked him.

"Now you and I need to go to bed." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, now my mind was playing tricks on me and it was getting annoying.

"We need our sleep." He said.

Right. Now my mind is somewhere else. "Yes, drive safe." I smiled as I closed my iTunes and shut down.

"You too." He smiled and left and I watched him go. If only we were really going to bed. I gathered my things and walked out as well and made it to my car and got in. Horatio may not see himself as much but I knew his story and knew he was still someone great. His past makes him great, even if he can't see it. I can.

* * *

( G-c: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Happy holidays folks. I look forward to some reviews. 3 )


End file.
